


Conscience

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Snape thought bumping into Sirius Black in the afterlife was bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asperias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asperias).



Had Snape given any thought to what he ought to see when he opened his eyes again, he might have expected the Shrieking Shack. Or possibly, had it all been a nightmare, the Hogwarts headmaster's quarters. This, however, was both utterly unexpected and completely unacceptable.

"What the devil are you doing here, Black? You're supposed to be dead!" Snape scowled at him.

"I am, you hook-nosed git," Black retorted. "What, you think you survived having your throat ripped out? Even you aren't slippery enough to pull that off."

Snape put a hand up to his throat, which he realized should actually have been ragged and bleeding, but was instead intact. "At least I didn't fall through a bloody curtain. So this is to be my personal hell, then? An eternity with you?"

"I'm not too happy about it either." Black looked around. "Apparently my personal hell is also to spend eternity with you. In London."

"London?" Snape looked around. They were standing just off to the side of a rather familiar-looking park, though something seemed wrong about it. After a moment, he worked it out. The buildings appeared old. Well, no, they appeared in reasonably good shape; however, they appeared to belong to the nineteenth century. Whilst that would be normal enough in the wizarding world, he was fairly certain this area was meant to be Muggle. Who could say, though, considering he was apparently dead?

"Oh, bloody hell, and there's more than one of you?" Black made a big show of covering his eyes. "And the trousers! Can't you ever afford clothes that fit?"

Snape turned to see what Black meant. The grey-haired man who so appalled him did bear a certain resemblance, Snape had to admit, and there was a greedy look in his eye that was all too familiar. Curious, he followed the man, who was, in fact, wearing rather tightly fitted trousers.

As Snape watched, the man stared plainly at a young family, a calculating gleam in his eye as his gaze settled on the wife and mother. She was fair enough, Snape supposed, though hardly his type.

"Whatever it is you are planning," Snape found himself saying, "I promise you that mooning over another man's wife never ends well. I should know."

"And just who the devil are you ...?" The other man turned with a haughty air that fast turned to shock, color draining from his face.

"Apparently your conscience," Snape replied. He bloody well hoped that was simply melodrama. Surely he wasn't meant to spend his afterlife preventing this git making the same mistakes he had?

Eyes narrowing, the other man appeared to consider the advice he'd just received, then turned on his heel and stormed away.

"You're his conscience?" Black demanded with a laugh. "As if you've ever been able to sort right from wrong!"

To his right, Snape saw a doorway begin to glow with golden light.

"Apparently faster than you," he replied with a smirk, as he approached the door, opened it, and stepped through.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [asperias](http://asperias.livejournal.com) at HPConEnvy on LiveJournal, to her prompt for Snape, Sirius, and Judge Turpin with a happy ending. Thanks to [ubiquirk](http://ubiquirk.livejournal.com) for the beta!


End file.
